Sakura's Chaos
by Mercury569
Summary: Haruno Sakura is not your average twelve year old, she has a demon inside her and she looks older than she is. Now follow Sakura and friends on the truth behind Sakura's story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters from Naruto and I never will. Also this is my first Naruto fanfic so let me know what you think plus there is a vote for the main paring the choices are;

**Sakura x Sasuke **

**Sakura x Gaara **

**Sakura x Neji**

**Sakura x Itachi **

**You choose!**

**Warning – there may be an appearance of a character from final fantasy VII**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Pain. That is the one word that I know all too well, more so than I would like. Ever since I was small that is one word that has remained constant in my life and I don't think it will leave anytime soon. Not only do I feel pain but I cause pain as well._

_When we are small children we always imagine what our life will be like when we get older. Some picture themselves with a loving partner and lots of children, while others imagine that they will become a powerful person and be able to help anyone that they want and always be strong for the ones they love. In my future I see death and heartache. Moving to the village hidden in the leafs maybe away for me to change that future_

_Today is the day I get my ninja team, but I am not excited I only feel dread. I don't know why today is supposed to be a joyous time but I can't help think only terrible things will happen. In case you haven't noticed I am not like other twelve year olds, maybe I should explain to you._

_Ever since I can remember, which is a very long time, I have been different from everyone else. You see I can't feel happiness, only heartache this is because of the demon that lives inside me, this is because of Chaos. When I was young I was taken away from my family and a demon was sealed inside of me, but it was not for a good cause it was an experiment, to see if they could make humans faster, smarter, better._

_It didn't work. Sure it made me faster, stronger, smarter and better but they couldn't control me. So with the help of Chaos I escaped. But the experiment had some unexpected side effects, now I don't age at all. I maybe twelve but I look more like sixteen. I am almost 5 ft 6 and my chest isn't exactly flat plus to top this all off I think I still have a bit more to grow. I have bright green emerald eyes that have streaks of red through them, cherry blossom coloured hair that goes to my knees but I always keep it in a braid. _

_So that's what I am and after many years I have finally accepted it. Now I am going to do what I can with my life but I believe that will be a little difficult as there is a rumour that there is someone who knows a lot about what happened to me so I guess its not time to move on with my life just yet. Anyway I get a new team today maybe I will find some answers to all my questions. _

_My name is Haruno Sakura, and this is my story_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So tell me what you think by pressing the small purple button oh and flames will be used to cook my dinner. I shall update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update I have exams anyway once again Naruto doesn't belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sakura's POV)

Standing outside the Hokage's office I could hear an abnormally loud and obnoxious voice demanding for a better mission the pulling weeds I couldn't help but wonder what had possessed me to agree to this. Joining a team again would be hard after what happened with my last one.

I didn't have to wait much longer before I was being summoned.

(Normal POV)

"Very well. You will have a "better" mission as you so eloquently put it. This will be a protection mission for a very important person." The Hokage said while silently praying to any God that would listen.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping up and down, which greatly annoyed Sasuke. "So who do we have to protect? A princess? A King?"

"If you would calm down I will tell you." Iruka said massaging his temples hoping the headache would go away. With that Iruka got up and left the room through a side door. He returned shortly followed by a large balding man. "This is Tazuna he is a bridge builder and you will escort him to his village so he can complete the bridge."

"Yon mean my life depends on two annoying kids and a lazy-assed Jounin" Great I am so doomed." Tazuna muttered while Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had sweat drops forming on their foreheads.

"Actually no." The Hokage replied when everyone turned to look at them with surprise and in Tazuna's case relief, "As you know there is supposed to be a kunoichi on every team well. I have found a suitable person for your team."

"Hn. Do we really need to have annoying girl slowing us down?" Sasuke asked with a sneer.

It was then, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, that the Hokage suddenly stood up, "You will never and I mean never disrespect this kunoichi, who is probably more powerful than me, is that clear Uchiha Sasuke?" still in a state of shock about the Hokage losing his temper, Sasuke could only nod in response, "Good. Now I think you should meet your teammate. Come in."

As the door opened team 7 as well as Kakashi, Tazuna and Iruka could only stare at the figure coming through the door.

There stood a girl with long pink hair that went down to the back of her knees; emerald green eyes that were unnaturally bright; skin so pale that it looked like it belonged to a corpse and a face that was so beautiful it didn't belong in such a harsh world.

What she was wearing was nothing like any other ninja ever wore. She had a black turtleneck sweeter; black pants; black leather jacket that flared out around her ankles and black bicker boots. Another thing they noticed was the long sword which must have been the same size as its owner and with the extra height boost because of the boots was about 5ft 6".

"Hokage-sama." She said while bowing slowly, her voice devoid of any emotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the introductions had been made team 7 and Tazuna set off on their mission. Kakashi was still trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She looked exactly the same in fact not a single thing had changed about her except she felt even more powerful, if that was even possible, considering she had more power than anyone he knew. That was ten years ago.

(Flashback)

_15 year-olds Kakashi, Rin and Obito stood in front of the Hokage waiting patently for their next mission the only problem was he wasn't telling them anything about it; needless to say they were becoming slightly bored._

_After another five minutes of silence Rin was the first to finally snap._

"_Sir, I don't mean to sound rude but what are we doing here?" her voice gradually growing louder causing all males in the room to cringe at the volume._

"_Well I thought it would be obvious, you are going on a mission." _

"_Yes but when? We have been waiting here for about ten minutes." Obito replied before Rin started screaming her lungs out._

"_We are waiting for someone who will accompany you on your mission…ah her she is now." The Hokage said as the door slowly opened to reveille Haruno Sakura._

(End Flashback)

That was the hardest mission we had ever faced but we managed thanks to Sakura, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be standing here, Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto pester Sakura.

"Naruto maybe you should start paying attention to what you are doing instead of asking questions every five seconds." Kakashi stated while pulling out his trusty orange book.

"But sensei, Sakura won't answer any of my questions in fact I have only heard her talk once and that was only saying one word." Naruto pouted before getting knocked on the head by Sasuke.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you, dobe." Sasuke said smirking but it soon faded as Tazuna spoke up.

"If I remember correctly kid, she didn't talk to you either even when you announced that you were from the legendary Uchiha clan." Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at that. It was true when Sakura didn't say a word to Naruto; Sasuke decided that he would get one up on Naruto by making the girl talk. Lets just say it didn't work out that well. Apparently when Sasuke told her who he was he expected to get loud girlish squeals telling how she was deeply in love with him instead he got a blank look and a cold shoulder.

"He's right you never got anything out of her either teme!" Naruto exclaimed while dancing in a circle.

"Are you sure that I'm safe with those two?" Tazuna asked Kakashi while pointing at Naruto and Sasuke, could only shrug silently noting he seemed to have faith in Sakura.

"Oi, I'm going to become Hokage one day so of course you're safe with me!" Naruto shouted

"Isn't the Hokage the number one shinobi in the village?" Kakashi nodded, "Then there's no way you could become Hokage."

The vein in Naruto's fore head started to pound, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he said while lunging himself at Tazuna but only got about a meter before he was held back by someone. Glancing up everyone was surprised to see that it was Sakura holding him.

"I think it defeats the purpose of protecting him if you're the one killing him, don't you agree?" Naruto could only nod dumbly, "Oh and congratulations." She said as she let him go to continue the mission.

"What are you congratulating him for?" Kakashi asked

"He got me to speak."

Five minutes later Sakura suddenly stopped after noticing a puddle on the side of the road. It was only then that the rest noticed she wasn't with them instead she was looking around for something.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned when she didn't continue walking.

"Something's not right." she replied quietly. Suddenly two chains came out of nowhere and bound themselves to Sakura. Two ninja appeared at the edge of the clearing both holding onto the end of the chains.

"Ready?" one asked pulling on the chain causing it to dig deeper into flesh and bone.

"GO!" the other shouted before they both ran of in the opposite direction at top speed. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi could only watch helplessly as there team mate was torn apart in front of them while Tazuna tried his hardest not to gag as her body feel to the ground with a sickening thud.

"One down, three to go." The ninjas said at the same time before jumping into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well please tell me what you think and votes are still open for pairings oh and I decided that since Kakashi is not Sakura's** **sensei then he could be pared with Sakura as well and Vincent Valentine from FFVII is an option as he will appear soon hopefully**

**So far votes are:**

Sakura x Sasuke 0 

**Sakura x Itachi 1**

**Sakura x Neji 0**

**Sakura x Gaara 3**

**Sakura x Kakashi 1 (my cousin who begged and pleaded)**

**Sakura x Vincent 4 (some friends at school)**

**So there you have it the pairing wont be decided for a while so continue to vote and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I never will. Sorry that it took so long to update but I had no ideas for this chapter.

"I still don't see why Sakura-chan had to go back to the village." Naruto whined for the fifth time that morning. "What do you think Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm not sure Naruto, all I know is that she got a message from the Hokage so she had to leave." Kakashi replied silently wondering what could be so important. They had just finished of the rouge ninja's, well Sakura had, when a messenger appeared stating that the Hokage needed to see Sakura immediately. So know here they were continuing with the mission silently wondering what was happening with Sakura.

"Bu…but what if something happens to her?" Naruto stammered.

"Nothing will happen to her, dobe." Sasuke sneered.

"You never know anything could happen to her!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"I think you saw that Sakura is more than capable than looking after herself." Tazuna replied glaring at Naruto. Suddenly a faint whizzing sound reached Kakashi's ears.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" there was a loud thump. They looked up a saw a large sword logged in a tree, suddenly a ninja appeared on top of the sword.

"Another ninja, a well we'll just have to teach him a lesson!" Naruto shouted pulling out a kunai from the pouch on his leg.

"No Naruto, this ones different. Protect Tazuna I'll handle him." Kakashi said moving towards the ninja, "Zabuza!"

"Ah, the famous Copy-nin." Zabuza smirked as he pulled out his sword. Slowly Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector to revel the Sharingan. Sasuke gasped,

"The sharingan, only an Uchiha has sharingan, could Kakashi be…." He was interrupted by the sound of metal clashing.

"Sasuke, Naruto protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered before going back to the battle with Zabuza while Naruto and Sasuke jumped in front of Tazuna.

The battle seemed to go on forever, when it seemed one of them was going to win the other quickly took control. Suddenly Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, disarming him and tying his hands with chakra string and due to Kakashi's overuse of the sharingan, Kakashi was helpless.

"Well well well, it looks like the great copy-nin has been defeated." Zabuza smirked. Zabuza moved in front of Kakashi, his sword held before him, "Goodbye copy-nin!" Zabuza yelled while bringing down his sword but the weapon never connected. The sword had been cut in half, looking up Zabuza saw Sakura holding the other half of the sword.

"You know I didn't really need you to save me." Kakashi stated with a nervous laugh.

"Of course, but I would get rusty if I just sit on the sidelines." Sakura said calmly. Zabuza was still looking down at his broken sword, when he suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"You are going to pay for that!" Zabuza roared. As he neared her he felt a sharp pain in his neck before he fell to the ground, unmoving.

Suddenly a hunter-nin jumped down from one of the nearby trees. Sasuke and Naruto both got into defensive positions.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked standing up from his crouched position.

"I am Haku. I have been looking for the rouge-nin Zabuza for a while, so thank you for your help in his capture. I hope to see you again." With that he picked up Zabuza's corpse and sped off into the trees.

"Well that was interesting." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, who is that?" Naruto asked pointing towards the girl emerging from the trees.

"This is Mai, she will be the third member of team seven." Sakura replied.

"I thought you were the third member of the team." Sasuke said trying to ignore the dreamy look that Mai was sending him.

"Only for this mission."

"Well let's finish this mission." Kakashi said weakly before he fell to the ground unconscious. Sakura moved forward and hefted Kakashi onto her shoulders.

"Let's go." Sakura said motioning for the rest to follow.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating was busy with school stuff. But anyway, here is the next chapter, let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

A man in the black cloak stroked the long razor-sharp blade in his hands, an idle smile playing over his lips. It had been so easy – a little bit of jutsu on the blade, to make it look harmless. Another on his eyes, and the moment the guard had looked at him, he was in. Of course, he could probably have gotten by without all the trouble, but it was part of the fun – fooling humans, doing it all out in the open right in front of them, getting off on the blank looks on their sheepish faces.

Not that the humans didn't have their uses. The boy's green eyes scanned the village in front of him. People moving in rhythm as they went about their business. Girl's tosses their long hair while boys ran around shouting and screaming. Vitality seems to just pour off all of them. His lips curled. They didn't know how lucky they were. They didn't know what it was like to eke out life in a dead world, where the sun appeared to hang limp in the sky. Shacking his head, he snapped himself back into reality. He needed to remember exactly why he was here. Moving further into the village he smirked,

"It wont be long now, my blossom."

* * *

"_**I sung of Chaos and eternal Night,**_

_**Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down**_

_**The dark descent, and up to reascend …" **_

"What was that?" was what startled Sakura out of her daze.

"Hmm?"

"What you were saying. Something about "chaos"."

"Nothing important." Was the only reply that he received. Sasuke couldn't help the scowl that crawled on to his face. What was it with her? Why wouldn't she tell them anything about herself? It was really starting to get annoying.

"Why are you here? She asked without any emotion.

"I came to tell you that Kakashi-sensei woke-up." By the time he had finished, Sakura had already walked back to the house.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke shivered when he heard Mai screaming his name. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

_Sakura stood in the doorway to the office of the Hokage. The three jounins could only stare at the girl standing in the door. Well she didn't exactly look like a girl but still. She was the new member?_

"_She is the new member?" Kakashi asked his Sensei in outrage._

"_Yes. Is there a problem?" He replied with a slight smile on his face._

"_Well in fact, yes…" before he was able to finish his rant, his face was introduced to the top of the desk. Sakura had moved too fast for anyone too see, grabbed his right arm and pinned him too the table._

"_Is there a problem" She asked in her monotone voice._

"_Erm…no." Kakashi stammered._

Was it the same person? She looks the same. She ACTED the same. Hell she sounded the same. No, it couldn't be.

If Sakura had been anyone else, she would have sweat-dropped from the look Kakashi was giving her. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Also tell me what pairings you want. This is the voting so far:**

**SakuraXSasuke – 0**

**SakuraXItachi – 4**

**SakuraXNeji – 1**

**SakuraXGaara – 7**

**SakuraXKakashi – 1**

**SakuraXVincent – 7**

**Also let me know about any spelling mistakes that I may have.**

**Thanks. X**


End file.
